Horton Hears A Who: Welcome to my life
by IchigoXLawliet10
Summary: I've been wanting to post a HHAW story for a while...So here it is! No flames please!


A/n: I do not own Horton hears a who or the song Welcome to my Life by simple plan

**A/n: I do not own **_**Horton hears a who **_**or the song **_**Welcome to my Life**_** by simple plan**

Jojo never really felt "In crowd". Anyone who saw him saw him as either a goth, an emo, or a freak. He was used to being called that. One kid even threw him on the floor. He was used to being bullied. He didn't care.

One day, as Jojo was walking home from school, he thought about the day. A kid ten times bigger than him threw him in the garbage can. He still had pieces of garbage in his hair.

"People don't know what it's like to be me." He mumbled, kicking a pebble. "People don't know what it's like to have 96 sisters and your father being mayor, and thinks that you want to follow in his footsteps." Tears were threatening to fall, but he held them back. He began to sing a song he had heard on the radio that he thought most described him:

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you_

_Do you ever wanna runaway?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud _

_That no one hears you screaming_

What Jojo didn't know was that his dad was just standing out on the balcony, trying to talk to Horton. Then he heard a voice. A beautiful voice, singing a song. He looked around, trying to find where the singing was coming from. He looked down and saw his one and only son, Jojo, walking up to the door. He couldn't believe it. Jojo had an incredible voice!

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels all right_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

Jojo was close to his house, but he didn't go inside. Instead, he went up to the old observatory, still singing. It was like his second home there. It was a place where he could be alone. A place where he could be where he wanted to be. His dad secretly followed him, following his voice.

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

Jojo got in the rubber band band and pulled the lever. He flew up to the stairs, and opened the small door. Ned got into the band, but couldn't figure it out.

"How...does..he..do..this?!" he grumbled, messing with the lever. Suddenly, he went upside down and was flying up to the stairs. he ran up them and opened the door. He saw the big inventing room, and he heard his song singing again.

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more?_

_Before your life is over_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside you're bleeding_

He was sick of it. He was sick of being made fun of. He was sick of being left out. He wanted to be someone else. He was sick of his dad trying to convince him to be mayor with his annoying smile.

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels all right

You don't know what it's like

To be like me

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

Ned was astonished, his mouth hanging open, his eyes wide. Is this how his son really felt about his life? He hoped not. Sure, he knew his soon was a shy, quiet kid, but he never expected him to be like this.

No one ever lied straight to your face

No one ever stabbed you in the back

You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay

Everybody always gave you what you wanted

Never had to work it was always there

You don't know what it's like, what it's like

Jojo's grey-blue eyes were fixed on his invention, but his mind was somewhere else. His mind was filled with anger at everyone who treated him this way.

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

"Son...?" Ned said softly. Jojo jumped, then turned around. When it saw it was his dad, he jumped off the place where his invention was and ran out the door, not looking at him.

"Jojo!" His dad called after him. But Jojo ran faster than he ever had in his life. When he had outrun his dad, he hid behind a big bush, brought his head to his knees, and sat there.

When Ned found his son, he kneeled next to him and put his hand on Jojo's shoulder. Jojo looked up at his dad. He said nothing.

"Son, we need to talk." Jojo buried his face in his arms again.

"I don't want to talk." He said, his voice muffled.

"Jojo, was that song you were singing true?" His dad asked softly.

"Maybe." Jojo answered. That was when his dad saw those pieces of garbage in his hair. Ned carefully plucked out a small piece of banana peel.

"Jojo, how did all this garbage get in your hair?" his dad asked. Jojo mumbled something his dad couldn't hear.

"What?" Jojo rolled his eyes.

"I said, some kid threw me in the garbage can."

"Why did someone throw you in the garbage can?" his dad asked him. Jojo looked frustrated.

"I don't know dad! I didn't do anything to him! He just hates me! Everyone hates me! I'm just an outcast. Nobody likes me and no one ever will!" he buried his face in his arms once more, and he sniffled.

"Jojo, that's not true."

"Yes it is! All I ever wanted to be was a singer. And you just keep nagging me about being a mayor!" Jojo shouted. Ned looked surprised.

"I'm sorry son, I didn't know..." He said softly. Jojo looked up at him, his eyes full of hate and anger, but all he got from his dad was a sorrowful expression.

"Jojo, you need to know that I love you. No matter what." His father said firmly. "And you are not a goth, or an emo, or anything else somone might call you. You are my son." Jojo looked up at his dad once more, and he felt something wet on his cheek. It took a moment to realize it was a tear. His dad hugged him tightly, and Jojo cried into his shoulder.

**A/n: this story is dedicated to all the people out there who are being bullied. And now, a fangirl moment.**

**I LOVE YOU JOJO!!**

**Ok, I'm done. R+R please!**


End file.
